


Cause I Hate to See Your Heart Break.

by That_Flemis_22



Series: Hosie - I Can't Live Without You. [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort Sex, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hope needs a hug, Josie is the best girlfriend, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Sad Hope, Soft sex, Vampire Hope, bottom Hope, heretic Josie, tribrid hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Flemis_22/pseuds/That_Flemis_22
Summary: After Hope triggers her vampire side, she is struggling to get her emotions under control. One day she bursts into the room looking terrible. Luckily Josie is there to help her.





	Cause I Hate to See Your Heart Break.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me the whole night to write this but I'm pretty proud of this one. I think it turned out great. Hope you like it.
> 
> (English it's not my first language, that said, I'm sorry for any mistakes.)
> 
> Enjoy. =D

~ // ~ 

Josie was reading on the bed when Hope came through the door, her face was red, puffy eyes, the broken expression on her face made a wave of concern course through Josie's body.

Ever since Hope triggered her vampire side, her emotions were all over the place, she was having a really hard time coping with everything.

And of course, all Josie wanted was to make her soulmate feel better, she couldn't handle see her in any kind of pain, and knowing full well of the auburn-haired girl's past, all the traumatic experiences she had to go through, made her own heart ache.

She couldn't even imagine what it was like for Hope, and being a tribrid only made it worse, cause her emotions were way stronger than any other supernatural being.

She remembered the day she turned into a heretic. The moment she saw Hope laying dead where once was the Malivore pit, after she sacrificed herself to destroy that monster, and save her loved ones.

Josie knew she was going to wake up a full tribrid. And she just couldn't let the love of her life go through that alone. So a couple of days after, Josie talked to her family about letting Hope turn her, they were pretty skeptical at first, but when Josie explained everything and told them that by turning she would no longer have to merge with Lizzie, they agreed. It was a win-win situation.

Convincing Hope was a little harder. But she did. Hope feed her with her blood, but she couldn't kill her, she just couldn't. Josie understood and went to ask MG for help. When she woke up in Hope's arms, she was beyond hungry. Hope was crying softly when she woke up, and quickly secure the brunette in a bone-crushing hug, as if to make sure she was really alive, really there. As soon as she released her she offered her wrist for Josie to drink and complete her transition. Since they were soulmates they could complete their transition with the other's blood, regardless of one of them already being a vampire.

Josie remembers that she was terrified of drinking from Hope, she didn't want to hurt her. But Hope promised her that she was going to be ok, that they were in this together, and she gave in. Josie was pretty fast to adapt to her new life, it was way easier for her than it was being for Hope though. Caroline was always a great vampire, so Josie didn't have much trouble either, aside from her emotions, that took more time getting used to. It was pretty overwhelming at first, but within a few days with her mom, she was already completely fine at being a heretic. What was perfect because now she could help Hope get through that as well.

But it was safe to say that things were pretty much complicated for the tribrid. But Josie being the caring and loving person that she is didn't let the hardship bring her down. She was always there for Hope, to help her with whatever she needed.

But this right now, this was different. Hope never looked this "Broken" before.

Josie jumped out of bed and was by Hope's side in a blink of an eye gathering her in a tight hug, while the shorter girl cried. Her hand rubbing circles on her back while quietly soothing her "It's okay, you're okay baby, shhh". She kept doing that until the girl stopped sobbing, and only little whimpers could be heard.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

Hope raised her head to lock eyes with the brunette, but the words didn't want to come out of her mouth. "I... I... um -Sob- I can't" She buried her head in the crook of Josie's neck and began to cry all over again, her body tensing, shaking, until her legs gave up, only Josie's grip on her prevented her from falling.

Josie was barely holding herself together. She never saw Hope so broken before, her heart was breaking from seeing her like this. But she had to be strong for her. So she picked her up, bridal style and laid in bed with the girl on top of her, holding her close for dear life. While once again she waited for the shorter girl to calm down.

Once she did, Josie decided to change her approach. "Hey." She said softly while her hand played with the auburn locks. Hope glanced her with those sad, distressed eyes. "You don't have to tell me what happened right now. You can tell me at your own time, when you're ready, okay?" She said lovingly, which made a small smile appear on Hope's lips.

"How about we take a nice hot bath to help you relax?" Josie asked. Hope seemed unsure. "Do it for me, please?" She tried again, and Hope nodded weakly "Okay." She said quietly, almost like a whisper. Josie beamed, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before getting up "I'm gonna go set everything up okay?" She said, and Hope nodded again, bringing her knees to her chest, curling into a little ball.

Josie started the water, scattered a couple of candles across the big bathroom, added rose petals on the water, and set a playlist of Jazz to play softly in their little speaker, all to create the most relaxing space for her love.

When everything was ready she returned to the bedroom and held her hand for Hope to take. "Come with me?" she asked with a loving smile adorning her lips. Hope didn't say anything, just let Josie lead her to the bathroom.

Once inside, Josie helped Hope out of her clothes but stopped on her underwear "Can I take these off?" She had seen Hope naked before but would always give her the choice of privacy, after a moment Hope nodded, and Josie finished undressing the smaller girl, and guided her to the huge bathtub (Perks from her family's huge donations to the school, she got one of the best rooms) Hope slowly sat down hugging her knees, deep sighing, relaxing a little at the feeling of the warm water against her skin.

"Wow..!" Hope breathed, only now seeing the whole scene Josie prepared for her, new tears forming in her eyes "Jo... This is beautiful! But you didn't have to do all of this.."

"I know, but I wanted to. You always take such good care of me. You are so amazing to me. This is the least I can do for you, babe." Josie says honestly. "Let me take care of you this time." She says cupping Hope's face between her hands, brushing her thumbs across the girl's cheeks. Hope could only nod and say "Okay." Sitting down on the edge she started to rub her shoulders. A few minutes later she felt most of the tension leave the auburn-haired girl’s body.

"They were talking about my family in class again." Hope said quietly, tears starting to fall once more. "It was the first time since I turned. And everything just came crashing back in... it was just too much for me."

Josie took her hand between her own, giving a gentle squeeze, before stepping back to take off her own clothes and enter the bathtub sitting across from Hope, giving her a nod for her to keep going.

Hope sat back against the wall, sinking further into the water. Josie took the opportunity to put one of her legs over her lap to start a massage, hoping that it would help her soulmate relax more. The response she got from Hope was enough to make her continue, she was laying against the wall, eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

"At some point, I got so upset that the room started to shake. And people started staring at me, afraid of me, some of them whispering that I am a monster just like my father, a freak like him. No matter what I do, they always assume that I'm going to turn out just like the rest of my family. I had to run away from class cause I was afraid that I'd lose control and hurt someone. But it was too late, I was already lost in thought... My family just left me here after they promised that they would never leave me alone, and the words the Necromancer told me keep haunting me... And... and -sob- the nightmares... It's all too much. I'm feeling so weak... I don't feel like I can deal with all of this.. " She cried, and Josie felt like her heart was being torn apart. "Oh Hope..." She said moving towards her, pressing their foreheads together.

"Please, make it stop." She begged with tears running down her face.

"What can I do? Please tell me how I can help and I'll do it." Josie asked softly, trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

"Anything, you can do anything with me. Just, please... Take my mind out of this, I can't handle it. Please." She begged.

"Okay" Josie said, and capture the whimpering girl's lips with her own, in a slow and soft kiss, trying to put every ounce of love she had into it. Running her hands up and down her arms before pulling apart and looking into ocean blue eyes.

"I Love you." Josie whispered and kissed her again, hands resting on the sides of the girl's neck, thumbs brushing her cheeks.

"You, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, are not weak, you're the strongest person I know. You've got the very best part of your parents, of your family. You're so strong, so loving, so caring, so protective, as you proved that over and over again, by saving everyone here, without ever asking nothing in return. You are the best person I know, the most amazing girlfriend, soulmate, that I could've ever wished for, you make me feel so loved, so safe, so happy, so proud, that sometimes I think my heart can't take that much love." Josie said with tears of her own gliding down her face. Her eyes never leaving Hope's.

Josie could feel the effects of her words in Hope's face, and now she was determined to show her how much she loved her. She scattered kisses all across Hope's face. "I'll make sure to remind Freya of the amazing niece that she has. And hopefully, she and the rest of your family will be better to you. Okay?" Hope is surprised by those words. "You'd do that for me?" She asked, honestly surprised that Josie would be willing to face the most powerful witch in the world for her. "Of course I would. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

That made Hope cry for a totally different reason. "Oh my love... Come here." Josie said sweetly while backing out, until she was resting on the other end of the bathtub, with her legs apart for Hope to settle between them. The auburn-haired girl quickly obliged, laying on top of the Brunette with her back against her front, and head resting on the girl's shoulder.

Josie quickly involves her into a gentle hug from behind and a big sigh leaves Hope's mouth, as she starts to really calm down, and melt into her girlfriend's arms. Which makes a huge smile to apear onto Josie's face, and a wave of relieve to wash over her body.

The feeling of Josie's soft boobs pressed against her back sends a pleasant feeling through Hope's body, and she is starting to want more.

Josie as if almost hearing her thoughts, lets her hands wander around Hope's body, feeling the soft, warm skin under her fingers.

Hope just closes her eyes, and lets Josie work on her, the tension quickly leaving her body, as Josie's hands caress her skin, making it shiver.

She then starts to wash the girl's hair, scrubbing gently, knowing that the girl on top her loves when she messes with her hair, after is all clean she keeps massaging her head for a couple minutes, smiling to herself when she felt Hope hum in response.

Bringing the handheld showerhead down she rinsed out the soap. Then repeated the process with the conditioner, smiling once again when Hope released a content sigh.

Once she finished with her hair, she resumed with her mission. Roaming her hands all over Hope's body, massaging all the tense parts she could find, and beaming with joy when a pleased little moan left Hope's lips.

"You'll get through this, my love. I know you will. And I know that it's hard for you, but I'm gonna be here by your side, every step of the way." Josie whispered into her ear. "And I'll gladly be here to catch you when you fall." Kisses her shoulder. "Always remind you of how much I love you, every time you doubt it or feel that you don't deserve." Kisses her neck. "Because, you." Suck on her pulse point, making Hope moan softly, and bear her neck to give Josie more space. "You, deserve all the love, and all the happiness in the world." Bites gently her neck making the girl shiver.

Josie's hands slowly started to move, trailing up along Hope's Body, gently caressing the skin on the way, up her thighs, stomach, scratching lightly along her ribs, and finally to her breasts, cupping them gently while kissing her cheek.

"Is this okay?" Josie asks, she wanted to help her girlfriend ease her mind, and this was the best way she could think of, but she didn't want to take advantage of her and had to make sure she was ok with it.

Hope's response was quick, she gave Josie a nod, and turned her head to leave a quick little kiss on the corner of her lips, before returning to her previous position.

Josie then began to rub her boobs, before giving them a massage, and then focusing on her nipples, pulling them slightly, dragging a cute shaky moan from Hope.

The brunette then let one of her hands back down the girl's body, dragging her nails slowly through her skin, coming to her inner thighs, letting her hand wander up and down, drawing little patterns, before coming to her center, one finger pressing lightly against her clit. Dragging once again a breathy moan from Hope. "Still okay?" Josie asked again. The auburn-haired girl nodded once again, a blissful feeling taking over her body, making her melt more and more under Josie's touches. "Yes" She breathless managed to say. 

Josie began to draw tight circles on the little bundle of nerves, occasionally reaching down, exploring her lips, teasing her entrance, and coming back up.

Once she felt Hope's body loosen up, her adorable panted breaths, and every once in awhile a moan leaving her mouth, she went back to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses, and sucking on her pulse, while she once again reached her fingers down and let two fingers enter her core, and her thumb worked her clit, which made Hope release her first full moan of that night.

She just let her fingers stood still inside Hope for a couple of seconds to give her time to adjust, before she slowly began to pull in and out or her.

Josie loved the little sounds her girlfriend was making, it was music to her ears, so she kept working on her until she could feel her walls starting to press her fingers, and she knew that she was close.

She curled her fingers a couple of times, and with one firm press of her thumb again her clit, and a soft "I love you" whispered into her ear, Hope came.

Josie kept her fingers inside her, but released a little the pressure on her clit, until she rode out of her high.

Once Hope stopped shaking, Josie gave her neck a few more kisses and nibs before asking "How are you feeling my love? Any better?"

Hope took a minute to gather her thoughts "I'm feeling so loved right now. I'm way better, all because of you. Thank you." She said with a smile on her face.

Josie's smile was even bigger after hearing that. Hope turned around, now facing Josie "But can we... continue this on the bed?" Hope asked shyly, her cheeks gaining a little pink tint, which brings up her freckles.

Josie absolutely loves when Hope lets herself be completely vulnerable, and loved even more because only her could see her like this. So that little request with her blushing showing the freckles she loves so much, warmed her heart, and she couldn't help herself for leaning forwards and pulling her in for a sweet, slow and passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart Josie distributed little kisses all over her face before saying with a huge grin on her face "Of course we can babe. What would you like to do?" She rose up, getting out of the water, extending her hand of Hope to take, helping her out of the tub, before reaching out for a towel and starting to dry her girl off.

Whilst Josie was drying her, she mustered the courage to speak again "Anything you want. I'm all yours, you can do whatever you want with me. I just need to feel you touching me." She admitted shyly, trying to control the blush on her face, but failing miserably.

"Ugh...! I love so much when you get all shy. Alright, let's go?" Hope just blushed more, but before she could respond, Josie was picking her up, bridal style once again. She let out a squeak before saying "Babe, I can walk you know..." Josie just beamed "I know you can babe, but I want to spoil you, okay?" she said lightly, which made Hope chuckle while she was being led to their bed "Okay." She said softly.

They laid in bed on their sides, facing each other, only kissing for a couple of minutes, before Josie turned back and reached her nightstand drawer, taking out some toys they like to use, and a book, she secured her strap-on around her waist, and held a small butt plug for Hope to see. "What do you think, my love? Is this okay with you or is too much?" Josie asked sweetly.

She knew that she could do wherever she wanted, but making Hope comfortable was her top priority.

Hope started blushing once again "It's totally okay." She said. "But, please, be gentle with me?" She added shyly.

Josie giggled a little before replying. "Of course babe, anything you want." She said lovingly, looking into the most beautiful blue eyes that she ever had the pleasure of seeing. After all, that already was in Josie's mind. She wanted nothing more than to give love to her soulmate, and she was going to do in the softest, caring and loving way she could. So she opened the book and cast a few quick spells, to make sure everything was nice and comfortable.

They resumed kissing, and after a few minutes, Josie glides the tip of her strap on along Hope's slit, presses a little against her clit, and stops against her entrance. Hope gasps softly, at the new feeling. "Are you ready?" Josie asks quietly. Hope pulls herself closer to the brunette, and throws her right leg on top of the other girl's hip, tangling them together, pressing their bodies together impossibly close, before nodding her head. "Ready." She breathes out.

The brunette places a strand of auburn hair, behind her ear, and strokes her thumb softy against her cheek, while slowly pushes inside her, watching her face carefully to any signs of discomfort, but all she sees is Hope pressing her eyes shut, with a pleased expression on her face and her back arching against her body while a satisfied moan leaves her mouth.

Josie waits until she's adjusted to the intrusion, to begin to push in and out of her in a really slow and passionate rhythm. They kiss again, and after a little while, Josie grabs the butt plug and positions against her back entrance, already nicely lubed thanks to that spell, sending chills throughout Hope's body, making a shaky groan escape her lips. "Is this still okay my love? You still want to? We can stop it here if this is too much for you right now. Your call." She asks, looking into her eyes, with nothing but pure love.

"Yes, I want to. Please?" She says a bit shy, nodding while keeping eye contact with Josie. "Okay. Ready? Take a deep breath for me." Josie asks and waits for Hope. She only nods her head and takes a long breath in, and Josie slowly yet firmly pushes the plug inside her, finding little resistance. Hope leaves a loud breathless moan, at the new penetration, enjoying deeply how it stretches her a little, and even enjoys the slight pain that comes with it.

When the plug is properly buried inside her, she hums pleased, and hides her head on the crook of Josie's neck, leaving little kisses there, as if to show how content she was. Josie just beams with joy, kisses the top of her head, and just continues to thrust in and out of the love of her life. Loving the occasional moans, the panted breathing, the blush on her skin, the way the auburn hair sticks to her face, everything about Hope was simply perfect. And Josie found herself falling for her even more, the smile now never leaving her face.

Hope just lay there, in the safety of her soulmate's arms, simply enjoying the wonderful sensation Josie was providing her. Loving the pure bliss spreading through her body as Josie's fingers trailed along her back, drawing little patterns, making Hope become jelly in her hands.

A few minutes later Hope pulls back and lock eyes with Josie again, tears glimmering in her blue eyes "Jo... -Little sob- Please never leave me. I wouldn't be able to live without you." She pleads quietly, with a few tears gliding down her face.

Josie's heart breaks all over again from hearing Hope's voice so small and vulnerable, but she immediately understands where that's coming from. Everyone that Hope ever loved, at one point, left her.

Josie quickly took one of Hope's hands and put it against her own heart, where the '**Hope Andrea Mikaelson**' was marked on her skin, her soul mark. "Oh... baby." She said in the most loving voice she could "I Love you, so so so much!" Kissed her forehead "You see this?" she asks softly pointing to their hands. "This is the mark of our love, we literary share the same soul, my heart beats for you, as yours beats for me." she kisses their joined hands and places her hand on Hope's cheek. "I promise you, I'm never leaving your side. You have my word. You'll never have to lose me. I'm yours, always yours, okay?" She said and could feel Hope relaxing back right away. " _Always and Forever_." She added, totally aware of the power those words bring and meaning them with her entire being. "Okay." Hope sighed relieved, and Josie kissed her lips again.

After a few more minutes of slow and deep thrusts, Hope began to feel the pressure of her orgasm building inside her, as her breathing was becoming panted. Suddenly she felt veins pulsing under her eyes, and she knew her eyes were glowing red as well, so she quickly tried to hide her face, embarrassed.

But Josie noticed, of course she noticed. She gently grabbed her chin "Baby... Look at me please?" Hope allowed her to move her face until they were staring at each other again.

Josie let her own eyes change, and the veins to pulse. "See? It happens to me too my love, there's nothing to be ashamed of." She soothes her. Hope nodded in understanding, and soon her gaze was fixed on the brunette's neck. Again Josie noticed.

"You can bite me if you want to. It's okay. I promise." Hope's gaze went back to the brunette's eyes. "You're sure? I don't want to hurt you." She said quietly but obviously interested. "Yeah, I'm sure babe, you won't hurt me, I trust you." She said while leaning closer and baring her neck, Hope smiled and kissed her neck softly before letting her fangs sink into Josie's neck, as her blood flooded her mouth, an intense wave of pleasure hit the two girls, sending them both into a blissful, long orgasm.

After they both started to calm down, Hope removed her fangs and soothed the spot with her tongue before leaving sweet kisses over the bruise, that healed quickly after. "Wow!" They both said it at the same time, making them chuckle.

Josie snaked her arm to Hope's back "I'm pulling the plug out okay? Take a deep breath." She said softly, once again waiting for Hope, once she breathed in, she pulled the plug out of her, making a cute little whimper leave the smaller girl.

She began to move to remove the strap-on, but Hope gently stopped her "Can you stay in me a little longer, please?" She asked shyly, not wanting to lose the comforting feeling of having Josie inside her.

Josie simply laid back and held Hope closer to her body, making them both sigh in content. "As you wish, my love."

After a few moments Hope brought their lips back together for one slow, long kiss, they parted only when they were both panting.

Hope rested her head on top of Josie's chest and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much, babe." She said kissing her heart.

"Thank you for this. Truly, you were so good to me, made me feel so loved. Thank you for being so patient and understanding with me. Thank you for everything. I'm so blessed to have you. I love you more than anything in this world. _Always and Forever_." She finished quietly, enjoying the comfort of her love's arms, and starting to doze off to sleep.

"Anytime my love. No need to thank me though, I'm glad you let me take care of you, and I hope you let me do it more often." She said while kissing the top of her head.

"Count on it. I really loved it." She said, practically whispering.

Feeling completely at peace, she was embraced in the arms of Morpheus.

They fell asleep like that. Tangled, warm and safe in each other's arms, It was the best sleep they had since they turned.

~ // ~

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you guys think? Please leave your thoughts down below.
> 
> Inspired by "JAB08199" - "Let Me Take Care Of You" Highly recommend checking out their other works.
> 
> (Title is from 'Hate to see your heart break' by Paramore)


End file.
